Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt
by Heartaches-by-the-Number
Summary: Follow Ashley and Jack in their quest to find the chest of Davy Jones! Sequel to 'You forget one very important thing mate'. Set during the events of 'Dead Mans Chest'.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (1) **

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Pirates Of The Caribbean whatsoever.**

**Authors Note: If you have not read my 'You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate' story you should. This is the DMC based sequel to it. **

Ashley Sparrow sat in Tia Dalma's shack, chopping up leaves for another one of Tia's ridiculous concoctions.

As had it been ever since her father; Captain Jack Sparrow left her there. To save her from the legendary Davy Jones apparently, however Ashley often wondered if it was something more. She had, more or less, become a kind of apprentice to Tia Dalma, learning everything the mystic woman knew. This was actually not as interesting as it looked, especially for Ashley who hated to be stuck in one place all of the time.

She still wore her pirate clothes, brown mens trousers, black boots, a white shirt and black bandanna. She still had her cutlass safely on her belt. Not her pistol though, Cotton had neglected to give it back to her. Not that it really mattered. Nothing happened in the shack, or the swamp really. Tia Dalma often sent Ashley out in a small boat to gather herbs and other things that were needed.

Ashley clung to her old life on the Pearl, hoping that Jack would soon return to get her. But Jack could be dead as far as Ashley knew. Davy Jones was out to get him, and Davy Jones was one of the most feared men of the sea. Maybe even the most feared. It had been about a month since the day Jack had brought Ashley to Tia Dalma.

It had been a month of sadness really. Ashley came to realize that her life hadn't been going so well after she found out Jack was her father. All manner of bad things that could happen, happened. But she was sure, if Jack ever did return. She would go with him, whether he liked it or not.

Tia Dalma and Jack must have had some kind of past, but Tia never seemed to talk about it. Only the fact that Jack was a 'great man' and that if anything was to happen, she would be most upset.

Ashley had turned seventeen in Jack's absence, and on that day, Tia Dalma had granted Ashley a great power. She told Ashley to look into a large mirror, and that she would see Jack. For the first few seconds, nothing happened, but suddenly Jack's face came into view, he was at the helm of the Pearl. Ashley had gazed upon her father for very little time, because the mirror changed and Jack vanished, leaving Ashley staring at herself.

That was the only time Tia had let Ashley see Jack. No matter how much she begged, Tia Dalma insisted that it could not be done. And so Ashley stopped asking.

As she chopped up some rather odd looking black leaves Ashley thought to herself, of her life, friends, Jack everything and anything to pass the time away.

Tia Dalma was sat opposite her, glaring into a bowl of grey murky water, her eyes widened, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, But she restrained it.

"Child," Tia said, Ashley looked up.

"Yes?" Ashley replied. She had lost her sailors way of talking after being away from the Pearl for so long, and began to wonder whether or not she only

"Go out in the boat, and fetch me these," Tia said, quickly she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. Writing down a huge list of things and handing it to Ashley.

"This is an awful lot," Ashley said, standing.

"Go child, go now," Tia said, ushering Ashley out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (2)**

**Authors Note: I probably should have pointed this out in the first chapter but I forgot, and it's pretty obvious anyway. All I wanted to say is don't read this story if you haven't seen Dead Mans Chest..Okay a waste of time for you people who have actually seen it. But I thought I'd point it out.**

Jack Sparrow sat on the deck of the Black Pearl catching his breath.

"Put as much distance between us and this island and make for open sea?" Gibbs asked him.

"Yes to the first and yes to the second, only insofar as we keep to the shallows," Jack replied, still panting.

Gibb's frowned. "That seems a bit contradictory, sir,"

Jack nodded. "I have every faith in you reconciliatory navigational skills, Mr Gibb's," Jack said matter of factly.

Then he moved to the rail, opened his compass and stared at its face. He was so focused that he didn't notice he had company. Will Turner stood right beside him.

"Jack, I need.."

"Not _now,"_ Jack snapped, reaching for his pistol. Finally he looked up at Will. "Oh. You. Where's that monkey?" Jack asked, thinking that as long as he had his pistol handy, he might as well practice. High up in the rigging the monkey gave a teasing screech.

"Jack," Will said once again, trying to get the Captains attention. "I need that compass,"

"Why?" Jack asked, taking another look before snapping it shut.

"To rescue Elizabeth," Will said.

Jack shook his head and began to climb the rigging. "That has a familiar ring to it," he said. He was right. The last time Will had found himself in the company of Jack, it had been when he was trying to rescue Elizabeth. To drive the point home, Jack added "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"She _is_ locked up. In prison. Bound to hang for helping you," Will snapped.

Jack paused for a moment as Will's words sunk in. Then he shrugged and continued to climb.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes," Jack said as he settled into the ship's crow's nest.

Suddenly, he felt the cold touch of steel at his throat. It was Will's sword.

"You will hand it over. Now!" He said, leaning into the crow's nest. "In exchange, you will be granted full pardon and commissioned as a privateer in the service to England,"

Jack sighed. "I wonder, what will my crew think when they see you've skewered their beloved and duly chosen Captain?"

"I think they will see it as an example," Will told him sternly.

"All right," Jack nodded. "You get the compass, you rescue your bonnie lass. Where's my profit?"

"You get full pardon," Will explained. "Freedom. A commission."

Jack shook his head. "No, accepting those things is what _you _want from _me. _Don't you want to know what _I _want from _you?"_

Will lowered his sword and turned his head away. Nothing was stickier then negotiating with a blasted pirate. "What do you want from me, Jack?" Will said finally, giving in.

"It's quite dangerous…" Jack said, cautioning Will. "I will trade you the compass if you will recover for me..." he fumbled for the small piece of cloth in his pocket, "This,"

Will eyed the imprint of the key on the cloth. "So you get my favour _and _the letters of marque aswell?"

'_Leave it to Jack Sparrow to come away on the upside of a tricky bargain,'_ Will thought.

Jack nodded "And you save fair damsel,"

"_This_ is going to save Elizabeth?" Will said, looking at the cloth.

Jack leaned in towards Will as if the very air were listening. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" He asked in a whisper.

"Nothing," Will said.

"Yep," Jack said, nodding firmly, "It's going to save Elizabeth,"

**(To Ashley)**

Ashley rowed the small wooden boat along the murky swamp waters, if she were honest; she'd say that the boat looked like it would sink any minute. And already in fact, there was much damage. And god knows how old the boat was, for it seemed to Ashley that Tia Dalma never used it.

A long scaly tail flipped up and splashed Ashley in the face.

"Damn crocodiles," She muttered, she had become more and more afraid of the boat sinking ever since she found out that there were crocodiles in the river. Not to mention _HUNGRY_ crocodiles.

Tia Dalma's list was long, much longer than usual; in fact one thing on there was right at the point where the river met the sea.

'_Water from the western shores where the sun shines high at noon,'_

It would take a while to get there, and how was there a difference between water? Ashley had already tried once to get any old seawater and say it was from the western shores. But apparently there _was _a difference. And Tia Dalma was an expert on it all.

O.O.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o.o

The western shores; empty, dank, mosquito ridden. About the only good thing about it was the fact that there was a small bank, on which one could sit and rest. However, nobody sat and rested in the western shores. It was where ALL of the crocodiles slept, and they didn't like visitors. Ashley would have made some money if she had a shilling for every time a crocodile had attacked her. She normally ended up skewering them with her cutlass, and then having to bring them back to Tia. Who seemed to think that Croc's made a nice supper as well as decoration for one's home.

Grabbing a bottle from a basket in the boat, Ashley quickly dipped her hands into the water, filled it, put a cork in the top. And placed the bottle back into the basket.

Grabbing both oars once more, she began to row back in the direction of Tia Dalma's having fetched almost everything needed on the way to the western shores.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ashley screamed as she lifted one oar out of the water to see a huge chunk had been bitten out of it.

Looking around her, Ashley saw a dark green crocodile circling the boat, its jaws wide, snapping at her when it could.

"Oh no you don't, have you not heard about my most recent victims?" Ashley sighed, pulling out her cutlass and standing up in the boat, trying desperately not to topple it.

The crocodile lurched forwards, aiming at Ashley's left arm; she dodged it, but in doing so fell off of the boat.

"Dammit!" Ashley yelled, climbing back up, lucky for her the boat hadn't flipped.

Said crocodile was nowhere to be seen, Ashley presumed that it had gone underwater as she had, in order to attack her.

Of course, Ashley had the cunning of her Father and, standing poised and ready she waited. Slowly, the crocodile came back up onto the surface, its entire body exposed. Swiftly, Ashley took her cutlass and plunged it into the body of the croc. It squirmed and then dropped dead.

"Finally," Ashley muttered, pulling her cutlass out and placing it back onto her belt.

Remembering Tia Dalma's liking of crocodile stew, she lugged the body into the boat, struggling with its weight. And then, using only one oar as one had been broken. She slowly rowed down the river, muttering in relief at her recent victory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (3)**

Ashley arrived back outside Tia Dalma's shack, grabbed the basket and climbed up the rope ladder. Setting it on the floor she climbed back down, and lifted the dead crocodile onto the wooden dock. She could hear voices inside, which was odd. Tia never really had guests, unless you count guests as the many animals from the swamp that found themselves in her hot bubbling pot. Carrying both the basket of ingredients and the crocodile's body, Ashley used her back to push the door of Tia's hut open. She stumbled slightly under the weight of the croc, but remained standing straight.

"I'm back, I thought you might want this, seeing as how it practically KILLED ME!" Ashley exclaimed, dropping the crocodile on a table in the corner. The basket with it.

"Ashley?"

She turned and faced the person who had called her. Captain Jack Sparrow, Will, Gibbs, Marty and two other pirates whom she didn't recognize – one long and thin, the other short and stout – were all in the small room that was Tia's home.

Tia smiled. "As I was saying Jack, I do require payment,"

"Payment? For what?" Ashley asked, but her question was ignored.

"I brought payment!" Jack said brightly, taking the cage from the short pirate's hand. He raised a canvas, revealing Jack the monkey tapped inside. Jack raised his pistol and shot it. The angry little monkey barely blinked. He just glared back.

"See? Top that!" Jack exclaimed.

"The payment is fair" Tia Dalma said, picking up the cage.

"What the bloody hell is goin' on? Is anybody going to tell me or wha'?" Ashley said, now bringing back her pirate – like way of talking. She didn't know why, she supposed it was because Jack was around and when Jack was around things changed.

Tia smiled at the monkey, and opened the cage. Gibbs Moaned as Jack (the monkey) raced through the shack. "You don't know how long it took us to catch that," he said sadly.

Jack produced the drawing of a key from his pocket and passed it to Will, who quickly showed it to Tia Dalma.

"We're looking for this," Will said, everyone in the room leaned forwards.

"What! What are you looking for!" Ashley yelled jumping up and down trying to see the drawing.

"That compass you bartered from me cannot lead you to this?" Tia asked Jack, Ashley took this as her opportunity and pushed past Gibb's so that she could see whatever was going on.

"No," Jack answered flatly.

Tia Dalma laughed and turned her attention back to Will as she spoke to Jack. "Your key goes to a chest…and it is what lies inside the chest you seek isn't it?"

"What's inside?" Gibb's asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" The short pirate asked hopefully.

"Nothing dangerous I hope", The skinny one added.

Tia Dalma smiled at the pirates that surrounded her, as if they were small children. "You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor until he ran afoul of that which vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked her.

She smiled "What, indeed?"

"The sea," Gibb's said solemnly.

Tia Dalma shook her head.

"Sums," The short pirate said.

The gypsy shook her head again.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," The skinny, one-eyed pirate suggested. Everyone in the room looked at him and shook their heads. Even Ashley, who still had no idea what was going on. But she intended to find out.

"A woman," Jack said, ending the game.

Tia Dalma smiled at the rough pirate. "A woman. He fell in love. It was a woman, as changing and harsh and untameable as the sea. He never stopped loving her, but the pain it caused him was too much to live with...but not enough to cause him to die,"

They all nodded sadly, understanding the story all too well.

"Exactly what did he put into the chest?" Ashley asked, making herself heard.

Tia Dalma sighed. "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, he decided, and so he carved out his heart, locked it away in a chest and hid the chest from the world. The key. He keep with him at all times,"

Ashley nodded understanding. The key would open the chest that held Jones's heart.

"That was a roundabout way to get to the answer," Jack observed.

"Sauce for the gander, Jack," Tia Dalma replied with a wink.

"You knew this," Will said, realizing that Jack had made a deal based on more information that he'd been willing to reveal.

"No, I didn't. I didn't know where the key was…" Jack stuttered, interrupting Will's thoughts.

Will rolled his eyes.

"But now we do," Jack said smoothly, "So all that is left is to slip aboard Jones's ship, The Flying Dutchman, take the key and then you can go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass."

Jack headed for the door, but before he could open it. Tia Dalma said, "Let me see you hand"

Jack hesitated. Slowly, he unwrapped his palm. Tia Dalma nodded respectfully at the sight of the black spot that made Jack a marked man.

Gibbs, Ashley and the two other pirates leaned in and saw the mark, too. Ashley watched as Gibb's turned three times and spat for good luck. Not knowing why, she did the same just in case. And so had, it seemed the one-eyed and short pirates.

They all watched Tia Dalma move across the room in her long, ragged dress and climb the stairs. At the top, she opened a great-carved door. The sound of the ocean whispered from it. Tia slowly closed the door and descended the stairs once more. In her hands she carried a jar, which she handed to Jack.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land, but once every ten years" She said to him. Leaning down she scooped dirt into the jar. "Land is where you are safe Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you."

Jack looked into the jar. "This is a jar of dirt,"

"Yes,"

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back"

"NO!" Jack cried, clutching it at his chest.

"Then it helps"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHATS GOING ON OR NOT!?" Ashley said, she was getting irritated.

"Well, basically we need to find the chest of Davy Jones, and the key of course. In order to save Jack for servitude and Elizabeth from the hangman's noose" Gibb's explained.

"But hang on, isn't the whole reason Ive been here for a month to save me from Davy Jones? And now your telling me that he has only started searching for Jack?" Ashley asked.

"Aye," Jack said.

"Oh, well I'm coming then,"

"Not yer bloody well not!"

"Look. This is boring, no offense Tia. But if your not going to take me I'll just runaway, and probably get eaten by an croc while I'm asleep," Ashley stated.

"But tha' whole reason for ye being here was to save you from Davy Jones an' now ye want to come with us?" Jack asked.

Ashley nodded.

"Well, this is all very confusing, what say we just let the girl come?" The short pirate said.

Ashley waved her arms in the air. "Aye! I agree,"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, but you've been 'ere for a month for nothing, and if ya get yerself captured...or worse. Don't come cryin' to me,"

Will rolled his eyes and then turned to face Tia Dalma.

"It seems we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (4)**

The Black Pearl sailed to an archipelago in the Caribbean that matched the outline of some claws that Tia Dalma had showed them before they left. And there, on the shoals, lay a ship, the main deck slanted into the sea.

Under the glow of an old oil lantern, Jack and Gibbs silently stared at the broken vessel.

"That's the flying Dutchman?" Will asked them. "She doesn't look like much,"

"Neither do you," Jack snapped. "Don't underestimate her,"

Ashley watched and then broke a rather awkward silence "What's your plan?"

She was still rather surprised that Jack had agreed to let her come, but then again, she'd more or less demanded that she came. So he really didn't have a say in the matter. If she wanted to risk her life, she could.

"I row over and search the ship until I find Jack's bloody key," Will retorted.

"If there are crewman?" Jack asked, testing him.

"I cut down anyone in my path,"

Jack smiled. "I like it. Simple and easy to remember,"

Will nodded. His eyes traveled to the cloth Jack held tightly in his hand. "I bring you the key, you give me the compass,"

"Yes, and if you get captured, just say, 'Jack Sparrow sent me to settle his debt,'" Jack ordered. Then he added. "It might save your life,"

Will nodded his farewells and climbed over the rail to a waiting longboat. As Will rowed with his back to the scuttled ship, Jack watched silently. Then he ordered Ashley to lower the lights.

One by one, the lanterns of the Black Pearl went as dark as her black sails. She was all but invisible, except for the smile of one gold-toothed Captain Jack Sparrow.

Hidden in darkness on the deck of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow looked through his spyglass and gasped Davy Jones was staring strait at him.

As Jack slowly lowered his telescope, Davy Jones suddenly and jarringly appeared right in front of him. The crewmen of The Flying Dutchman were also transported onto the Pearl's deck and they quickly surrounded Jack and his crew. Except that is…for Ashley..

(**To Ashley!)**

She had nothing better to do than to go below deck, waiting for Will to return – if he returned- and it was growing rather boring, and it seemed that nothing could entertain her.

At this present moment in time, she was in Jack's cabin, being nosy and looking through his drawers, much like she had done not long after she had joined the crew of the Pearl. There was of course, as always. No Rum. The only difference of the situation was that Jack wasn't there to say 'Why Is The Rum Gone?'

A long bang from the top deck interrupted Ashley thoughts.

'_Is that Will? If so that was mighty quick!'_ Ashley said to herself, as she walked back out onto the top deck.

But, there was no Will. Just several strange looking people aboard the ship, they surrounded the crew of the Pearl with cutlasses and pistols pointed at them. Jack was stood in the middle, talking to a man that looked rather like an octopus, or something along those lines. Nobody noticed her at first, so Ashley listened to what was going on.

"You can condemn an innocent man – a friend – to a lifetime of servitude while you roam free?" The octopus man asked, Ashley suddenly realized that it was Davy Jones himself.

"I'm good wiv it," Jack answered. "Shall we seal it in blood? I mean, ink?"

"Let's not and say we did. Agreed?" Jones asked.

"Agreed," Jack said, grinning. Ashley saw him look down at his palm, the black spot which had recently been there was now gone.

She made to step back and silently creep back below deck, but Ashley stumbled and went flying forwards, making her presence apparent to everyone.

"Well well, well what's this then?" Jones said, he walked up to Ashely and peered down at her with his beady eyes.

"No one, no one at all," Jack replied.

"Don't play games with me Sparrow, I know exactly who this is, just one look at the girl and anyone would be able to tell. She's your daughter isn't she?"

Jack gave no reply.

"Isn't she?" Jones repeated loudly.

Ashley stood up nervously and looked over at Jack who nodded in reply.

"Who'd have thought it! Jack Sparrow has a daughter and a pirate at that!" Jones laughed, noting the large P on Ashley's arm.

"You ever need a favour, come to old Jones. I'll help you, just like I helped your good-for-nothing father, but you better hope that you don't try ta do what he's doing," Jones said, his face right next to Ashley's.

He and his crew laughed once more.

"Jack Sparrow, you have three days to find me 99 souls to replace yours, or you know the consequences," Jones said, and in a blink of an eye. He and his crew where gone.

Moments later, The Flying Dutchman sailed off into a distant storm with Will aboard. Jack watched silently as the ship faded from sight. He had three days to find 99 souls. There was only one place to go – Tortuga.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (5)**

In a corner of a crowded cantina in Tortuga, Jack sat, his feet up, compass in hand. Ashley watched intently as Gibbs went about the business of recruiting Jack's much needed 99 souls, whilst the Captain drank from a large mug and listened in. An unforgettable journey aboard the Black Pearl is what Gibbs promised a line of hopeful sailors. Of course, as it was Tortuga, every one of them was beaten and broken down.

"I've one arm and a bum leg," An old sailor grumbled.

"Crows nest for you," Gibbs replied, and after a few more interviews, Gibbs walked over to Jack.

"How are we doing?" Ashley asked looking up.

"Counting those four?" Gibbs sighed. "That gives us four,"

Ashley worried over the number "Nothing better happen to _us,"_ She mumbled, looking over at Jack.

"I make no promises," Jack said, raising an eyebrow. He was not fond of promises.

"You'd best be coming up with a new plan, Jack, and it better not be relying on that compass. The whole crew knows it ain't worked properly since you and Ashley escaped the gallows,"

Jack scowled as Gibbs moved back to the meager line of recruits.

"What's your story?" Gibbs asked the next sailor. The man was drunk and unshaven, but his eyes were clear.

"My story," the man replied. "Same as your story, just one chapter behind. I became obsessed with capturing two pirates...chased them across the seas. I lost all perspective, I was consumed. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, my life,"

Ashley watched from the corner with Jack as Gibbs leaned forwards, "Commodore?" He asked, suddenly recognizing him it was Commodore Norrington – the very man who had chased Jack from the very beginning, given up, and then began again. Chasing both Jack and Ashely.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening!?" the former commodore answered. He slammed his bottle down. "So what is it? Do I make your crew or not?"

Gibbs didn't answer. He was stunned to see the fine commodore turned into a rough gentleman of fortune like himself. The silence seemed to anger Norrington.

"So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" He roared. Then he turned and pulled out his pistol. "Or should I just kill you now?" He said, aiming it across the room at Ashley and Jack, who had been trying to sneak away.

They froze and Jack quickly forced a smile. "You're hired mate!"

Norrington pulled the hammer back. "Sorry," he said, about to shoot anyway. "Old habits die hard and all that."

"Easy, soldier," A man said, grabbing Norrington's arm. "That's our Captain you be threatening."

A wild shot went off and the man ducked, knocking over a table. Jack's new crew suddenly jumped up and began swinging. Pirates out for a night of sport joined in the brawl and swung back, tossing chairs and smashing bottles.

"Time to go," Ashley said nodding at Jack.

"Aye,"

Jack danced through the brawl without even a scratch. On his way he stooped over a man who had been knocked out and tried on his hat. Too small, Jack decided, as he, Ashley and Gibbs made their way to the catina's back stairs.

'_It's so hard to find a good hat these days,'_ Jack thought to himself as the fight raged on.

As the three of them slipped quietly away, Norrington was left with his back to a beam, slashing at the drunken hoard. "Come on, then. Do you want some British steel? You!? You!? You!?"

He was shouting when a bottle was smashed over his head, taking him down. Standing over him, dressed in her sailors clothing, was Elizabeth

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself," 

"Now lets toss this mess out of here and have a drink!" She shouted.

The pirates roared and tossed Norrington out to the pigs wallowing behind the cantina. Elizabeth suddenly recognized the man. And she couldn't believe her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (6)**

**Authors Note: Just thought I'd point out that I'm _not_ writing this exact to Dead Man's Chest. Yes, I'll probably leave out some lines or give them to a different character than in the movie, theres no need to message me. I do know, that's why their not in the chapters or switched. Anyway, back to the story….**

Moments later, Elizabeth rushed to the former commodore's side and knelt down. "James Norrington," she said, pitying the poor man. "What has the world done to you?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve," Norrington answered, as Elizabeth helped him to his feet. Slowly, they made their way to the docks and stepped directly into Jack's path. "Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth said to him.

Jack turned and looked at her. He didn't recognize her in her sailor disguise. "Come to join my crew lad? Welcome aboard."

"I've come to find the man I love," Elizabeth declared.

Ashley, who knew that it was Elizabeth, rolled her eyes. She was talking about _'Dear William'_ no doubt.

Jack nodded, still not aware that he was speaking to Liz herself.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea," Jack replied.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth added stiffly.

"Elizabeth?" Jack said, eyeing her warily.

"Jack," Elizabeth said, staying focused. "I know Will set out to find you. Where is he?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but, through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me-" Jack began.

"Or me!" Ashley added.

Jack frowned and continued, "Poor Will was press-ganged into Davy Jones's crew."

"Davy Jones," Elizabeth repeated, not sure if she should believe the pirate.

"Oh, please," Norrington scoffed, approaching them. "The Captain of the flying Dutchman? A ship that ferries those who died at sea from this world to the next…."

"Bang on!" Jack exclaimed. Then, recognizing Norrington, he added, "You look bloody awful mate. What are you doing here?"

"You hired me," Was his reply. "I can't help it that your standards are lax."

"Jack," Elizabeth said, "All I want is to find Will."


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (7)**

Jack tugged at his bearded black beard for a moment before carefully replying. "Are you certain? Is that what you really want…most?"

"Of Course," Elizabeth answered. She suddenly saw a gleam in Jack's eyes.

"I'd think you'd want to find any way to save Will..most," Jack replied.

"And you have a way to do that?"

"Well," Jack began. "There is a chest. A chest of unknown size and origin."

"What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel interjected as he passed, carrying a barrel onto the Black Pearl.

"Thump, THUMP!" Raghetti added, patting his hand against his chest with a grin.

Ignoring the scurvy pair, Jack quickly said, "Whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to whatever it is he – or she – wants. Including saving our brave William from his grim fate."

"How can we find it?" Elizabeth asked flatly. She didn't trust Jack, but she wanted to get to Will – soon.

Jack placed the compass in her hand. "With this. This compass is unique"

"Unique here having the meaning of broken?" Norrington asked.

Jack tilted his head. "True enough, this compass does not point north," He said. "It points to the thing you want most in this world."

Still sceptical, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, are you telling the truth Jack?"

"Every word love, what you want most in the world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

Elizabeth nodded. "To save Will"

Jack opened the Compass in her hand. "By finding the chest of Davy Jones," he said for emphasis. Looking at the compass heading, he turned to Gibbs.

"We have our heading!" He shouted. The Pearls crew was on its way, finally.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o

Ashley had been feeling rather rejected and ignored ever since Elizabeth boarded the Pearl once again. She had heard Liz and Jack's conversation about some letters of Marque. And how some man named Beckett wanted Jack's compass. It was all rather strange; Ash had tried to work out what was going on. But no one would comply with her questions. Especially not Jack, who was too busy flirting and making eyes at Elizabeth.

'_I must remember to tell Will!' _She thought.

"Why Not? Admit it. We're so much alike, you and I. I and you" Jack's voice could be heard.

Ashley turned her head to see him talking to Elizabeth. Again!

The two of them seemed very close. In fact…they were almost..KISSING!

'HOW DARE THEY!' Ashley thought, and was just about to go and shout at them when Jack pulled away as he saw an island.

"I want my jar of dirt," He mumbled to himself, wandering the deck.

"Gibbs! Is that….the island where the heart is?" Ashley asked, as the pirate walked past.

"Aye, if the compass be leadin' us to the right place lass" Gibbs replied, continuing about his duties.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in the longboat, clutching his jar of dirt like a frightened child, next to him was Ashley. And opposite them, were Elizabeth and Norrington. All trying to take seriously what they saw as the captain's ridiculous behaviour. Pintel and Raghetti were rowing the longboat towards 'Isla Cruces'

"Your pulling to fast," Pintel complained to his one-eyed friend.

"You're pulling to slow," Raghetti answered. "We don't want the Kraken to catch us"

Jack cringed at the mention of the sea monsters name. Elizabeth and Norrington looked about them and Ashley glared daggers at Elizabeth. If looks could kill, Old Liz would have been dead long ago…..


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (8)**

"Im saving my strength for when it comes," Pintel continued. "And I don't think its 'Krack-en' anyways. I always heard it said 'Kray-ken!"

Jack cringed again. "What, with the long A? 'Krock-en' is how it is in the original Scandinavian." Ragetti answered, leaning on the oars. "And 'Krack-en' is closer to that,"

They heard a sudden splash in the water and the two took to rowing faster. They could debate later.

Reaching the shore. Jack gratefully hopped out. He took off his jacket, patted the pocket to make sure that the letters of marque were still there, placed them and the jar of dirt in the longboat's bow and grabbed a shovel.

"Guard the boat. Mind the tide, and don't touch my dirt," He instructed Pintel and Ragetti. Before thrusting his compass into Elizabeth's hands and Norrington and Ashley followed them along the beach.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here," Norrington said, when they came upon an abandoned church.

"Theres not," Ashley answered.

"You know this place?" He asked, surprised.

"Stories," Ashley said, moving on. "The church came to the island and brought salvation, and disease and death. They say the priest had to bury everybody, one after the other. It drove him mad and he hung himself,"

"Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone," Norrington noted. Elizabeth stared at him. He had changed so much since she first met him. This cynical man was not the commodore she had once known.

"No fraternizing with the help, love," Jack said, interrupting Ashley's thoughts.

Elizabeth looked down at the Compass and continued to walk. Suddenly, the needle began to swing wildly – they had found the spot! Jack drew an X in the sand with the toe of his boot and handed the shovel to Norrington.

At the same time, on an outer reef of Isla Cruces, The Flying Dutchman came around the point. Through his spyglass, Davy Jones saw the longboat. "They're here," he scowled, stomping the deck. "And I cannot step on land again for near of a decade!"

"Ye'll trust us to act in yer stead?" Maccus – one of his crew - asked him.

"I trust you to know what awaits you if you should fail!" Jones promised. "Down, then," he ordered his crew.

Maccus nodded and called out. "Down, down!" The bow of The Flying Dutchman submerged into the blue sea, bubbles rushing over her deck. In a moment, the entire ship went under and moved beneath the waves as swiftly as if a huge, invisible hand was pushing it down. Fish darted as The Dutchman headed beneath the waves, for Isla Cruces, churning to the sea above to her foam.

Sitting on the beach, Pintel and Raghetti stared out at the boiling sea and turned to each other in terror. Springing to their feet, they left the longboat and ran to warn the others.

Time was running out for Jack. He, Ashley and Elizabeth stood anxiously over the hole. Norrington had dug. They gave a start when the shovel suddenly clanked against something hard. They had hit the chest! Jack jumped into the hole and helped lift it out.

Jack quickly broke the lock with the shovel. He sank to his knees and opened the chest. Inside were the mementoes of a love lost; a strand of white pearls and a long, white dress, dried flowers and faded love letters. Jack pushed the stuff aside and found a box. He lifted the box from the chest. It was bound in bands of iron and locked tightly, but the sound of a single deep beat could be heard from inside.

"It's Real!" Elizabeth gasped.

Norrington was astounded. "You actually were telling the truth,"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I do that a lot, and yet people are still surprised,"

"With good reason," came a voice.

The group turned to see Will Turner. He approached them, out of breath and soaked to the skin.

With a gasp of astonishment, Elizabeth rushed to him. "Will – you're all right!" She threw her arms around his neck.

Ashley looked around, "How the hell did ya get here?"

"Sea turtles mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet," Will replied, referencing a well-known legend that Jack Sparrow himself had escaped an island on the backs of turtles.

Jack grinned at Will's slight. "Not so easy, is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks Jack," Will said. "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt to Jones –"

"What?" Elizabeth said, looking at Jack.

"-I was reunited with my father,"

Jack gulped. "You're welcome,"

"Everything you said to me – every word was a lie?" Elizabeth said, glaring at Jack.

"Yes. Time and tide love," Jack nodded with no apology. Then the cocky expression left his face as he noticed Will kneeling beside the chest. Will had the key in one hand, the knife his father had given him in the other.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked Will, seeing Jack's face.

"Im going to kill Jones," Will answered.

In a flash, a cool blade was pressed against Will's throat. It was Jack's blade.

"I can't let you do that, William," Jack said. "If Jones is dead, then who's to call his beastie off the hunt? Now, if you please – the key,"

Quick as lightening, Will slapped Jack's sword away, jumped back and grabbed the cutlass Elizabeth had been carrying since her trip to Tortuga. "I keep the promises I make," he said, facing off with Jack. "I intend to free my father."

But suddenly, Norrington drew his sword and turned it on Will. "I can't let you do that, either. Sorry."

Jack looked at the former commodore and grinned. "I know you'd warm up to me eventually," he said, delighted with the sudden turn of events.

Norrington pointed his sword quickly toward Jack, and revealed his true intention. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. If I deliver it, I get my life back,"

"Ah, the dark side of ambition" Jack sighed grimly.

The three men instantly sprung forward, their swords locked together in a clash of steel.

"Will," Jack said urgently, "We can't let him get the chest, you can trust me on this!" Will held his sword steady, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him," Jack finally offered.

Will stopped to consider, then looked at Norrington. "You look awful," he said to the bedraggled commodore.

"Granted," Norrington replied. "But you're still naïve. Jack just wants Elizabeth for himself,"

"Pot. Kettle. Black," Jack said summing up the situation in three words.

The three men sprung back, clashing swords again.

"Guard the chest," Will told Elizabeth as he, Norrington and Jack swung wildly at each other.

"No! This is barbaric! This is not how grown men settle their affairs!" Elizabeth shouted. They paid her no attention.

"Well…" Ashley sighed, adjusting her bandanna slightly.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Meh…I have a pretty good idea…" Ashley shrugged, pulling out her cutlass.

"Wait a minute…what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, but there was no time for a reply.

Ashley was running wildly towards Jack, Will and Norrington. "ATTACK!" She shouted, immediately going into the fight.

"What are you doing?" Norrington asked, narrowly avoiding a blow from her sword.

Ashley shrugged once more. "Better than standing over there looking stupid," She pointed to Elizabeth.

"Whose side are you on love?" Jack asked, also dodging one of her attacks.

"Yours of course…but then again…if the Kraken did get you then I would get the pearl," Ashley joked.

"Not funny," jack stated, swinging at Will.

Form between the plan trees, Ragetti, who had made it safely off the beach, had been watching the scene. "Now, how'd this a-go all screwy?" Pintel asked, arriving beside him and crouching low. They both eyed the chest.

Ragetti sighed. "Each wants the chest for hisself. Mr Norrington, I think, is hopin' to regain a bit of honour, ol' Jack's looking to trade it to save his own skin and Turner there…he's trying to settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father'"

"What about the girl?" Pintel asked, referring to Ashley.

"Oh..Well if Im right in thinkin', she's helpin' Jack. He being her father an' all the last thing she wants him to do is get eaten by The Kracken," Ragetti replied.

"Sad," Pintel commented. "That chest must be worth more'n a shiny penny. If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path."

The two pirates gave each other a sideways glance and crept towards the chest.

Elizabeth was trying to stop the wild sword fight, but nothing seemed to help. She fell to the sand, pretending to faint in the hope that the four fights would halt their battle to help her. She lay still as long as she could, then opened her eyes in time to catch Pintel and Ragetti making off into the jungle with the chest.

Jumping to her feet, she was torn for a moment between telling Will or chasing the chest. She narrowed her eyes as she saw three men and a woman slashing away at each other in the distance, and decided to duck into the jungle and go after the pirates…

**Authors Note: Please review! I feel really weird now that I don't get any anymore….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (9)**

The fight was in full swing and moving over the island.

Norrington shoved Will back hard and the key was dropped.

"Hah-Hah!" Jack howled, watching the key fly into the air before landing squarely in his hand. Norrington and Will stood stunned as Jack took of down the beach with the key, Ashley followed closely behind him. They glared for a few more minutes, before regaining their composure and bolting after them.

Jack headed for the old church. Racing into the bell tower, key in hand, he climbed the wooden stairs. High above him, dangling from the timbers, was the skeleton of the legendary hanged priest. Ashley gave the skeleton a quick nod and continued to follow Jack. To wherever it was that he was going.

Norrington and Will quickly caught up with them on the stairs. Norrington started swinging his sword at Jack. But Jack stepped aside just in time. The weapon whistled as it moved past his arm. With a grunt, Norrington slammed Jack with the hilt of his sword, with made Jack accidentally fling the key up into the air. Both Norrington and Ashley made a jump for it, Norrington, being the tallest succeeded in his aims.

Now, Jack, who had received a shove, was falling through the tower, as he fell he reached out a grabbed the bell-tower rope that held the priests skeleton. Jack and the skeleton both dropped straight down. Will grabbed the second rope and was hoisted up just as Jack was making his way down. Will snatched to key from Norrington as he passed him near the top of the tower. When Will reached the top, the church bells began to toll.

"Blast it!" Ashley mumbled to herself, after failing to catch the key, she had falling into a pile on the floor. But now she was ready again.

Down on the beach, a gentle ripped appeared in the water. Slowly and eerily, the heads of Jones's crew rose from the pale blue water and the fearsome gang stalked ashore. They gathered at the now empty, recently dug hole where the chest had been.

Suddenly, the sound of the church bells drew the crew's attention to the tower. They watched as Will Turner stepped out onto the church's rooftop.

Will was trying to get away – from Jack, from Norrington, from Ashley and know from Jones's crew. He jumped across a break in the roof as Norrington slashed at him over the gaping void. Using the point of his sword, Norrington nimbly lifted the key from Will's grasp. The former commodore felt the sudden weight of the key as it dropped into his hand, then felt it disappear just as quickly as Ashley snatched it away from him. She threw it to Jack, who grinned victoriously, but not for long.

Norrington turned in rage and knocked Jack's sword from his hand. He looked over his shoulder at Will. "Excuse me while I kill the man that ruined my life," he said, pardoning himself.

"Be my guest," Will answered, finally relaxing for a moment. Ashley glared at him and so Will pointed his sword at her. She couldn't move now.

Jack raised a finger. "Let's examine that claim for a moment, shall we, former commodore?"

Will couldn't help but smile as Jack once again tried to turn the odds in his favour.

"Who was the man who, at the moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars and a beautiful dolly belle bound for the bridal, saw fit to free said pirate and take your dearly beloved for himself?" Jack nodded toward Will.

Norrington didn't let Jack continue. "Enough!" he roared, slashing wildly at Jack. Unarmed, Jack threw up his hands and slid down the roof screaming. The key dropped to the ground.

Ashley, who was still on the roof, rolled her eyes, as she always seemed to do and slowly climbed to the ground.

"Good show!" Will said, clapping.

"Unfortunately Mr.Turner," Norrington said turning his blade on Will, "He's right." Norrington hated Jack, but he wasn't fond of Will either.

Below them, Jack took advantage of the fight above, grabbing the key and running. Ashley behind him. "STILL ROOTING FOR YOU, MATE!" Jack called up to Will as swords clashed.

Jack slowed to a walk and put the key over his neck. Just when he thought he was safe, he stumbled into an open grave.

"Jack? What are ye doing now?" Ashley put her hands of her hips. It seemed every time they were winning, Jack did something stupid and the key was taken again.

As Jack tried to get out of the hole, Will leapt onto a mill wheel that was attacked to the side of the church. The old wheel creaked under his weight. Norrington jumped on as well and, with a huge crash, the wheel suddenly broke free. Will and Norrington steadied their legs to keep balanced. Although it was seemingly difficult.

Just as Jack finally pulled himself out from the grave, the rolling wheel caught him up. The key fell away from his neck and was hooked on a splintered nail on the surface of the wheel.

Ashley was running quickly after the mill wheel, hoping to catch up and once more join the fight. But, she stopped suddenly when Jack was thrown out of it. For one stupid second of her life, she thought he was dead. I mean, she knew it was practically impossible to be killed in that way but still. Ever since she'd left Tia Dalma's she'd been waiting for Jack to be killed by something…or someone. She could feel it in her bones. They were almost always being followed.

Jack stood up off of the ground and sighed, looking back. He saw Ashley who kind of grinned and waved with a 'What The Bloody Hell Do We Do Now?' look on her face.

Jack pointed in front of him and began chasing the wheel, Ashley followed. But boy, did she hate running.

. O.O.O.O

Both Ashley and Jack had picked up some speed and instead of running behind the wheel, they were running beside it. Focusing on the key as it looped around, they both timed their move perfectly and jumped back into the wheel.

From his spot on top, Will saw what they were doing. He reached down, grabbed the key from the nail and swung himself back inside the wheel. Norrington was quick to follow. Slashing at Will, Jack grabbed the key, climbed up to the top and then jumped into a nearby palm tree.

Ashley cursed him under her breath, the wheel was still moving. She was in it. But Jack wasn't. What the hell would she do now? Especially being stuck with Will and Norrington.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Eventually the huge wheel lumbered to the waterline and tilted over with a splash. Norrington, Ashley and Will dizzily climbed out. Norrington staggered over to the longboat and collapsed over the edge. He lifted his head and his eyes fell on Jacks jar. He reached into the bow.

Jack held his breath. He watched Norrington's hand move past the jar and reached for the letters of Marque in his coat pocket. Jack didn't try to stop him. He had no need for those papers now, not when he had the heart that controlled Davy Jones and a safe passage or peril for every ship that sailed the seven seas.

As Jack contemplated his good fortune, a fight that was occurring on the beach, raged on. It was Sparrows crew Vs Jones's crew – and Jones seemed to have the advantage.

Ashley, who was still extremely dizzy, had her sword pointed at Jones's crew. She staggered along mumbling to herself, "To the fight my friends," Or "Their all going ta die so bad,"

She hiccupped and collapsed on the floor. She hadn't fainted; she was just too dizzy to walk. Or do anything at all for that matter.

Suddenly, through the chaos, Will noticed the chest. The key was still in the lock. He leaned down to open it as Jack quickly spun round with an oar in his hand and whacked him in the head. Will dropped to the beach, unconscious, not that far from where Ashley led.

Rushing to his side, Elizabeth looked down at her fiancé.

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth said to Norrington, when she realised just how desperate the situation had become.

"Not with the chest," he replied, knowing what had to happen. He grabbed the chest and ordered her to the boat. "Don't wait for me," he called back and disappeared from the beach into the jungle. Jones's crew took after him.

"I say we respect his final wish," Jack said quickly from his spot nearby.

"Aye," Pintel agreed and began pushing the longboat into the surf.

Jack hopped in and grabbed his jar. He had the heart, but didn't want to take any chances. Holding onto the heart, and Tia Dalma's dirt inside the jar, he'd be safe.

"We have to take Will," Elizabeth ordered. Jack rolled his eyes in a very Ashley-like fashion but nodded his head.

"Wait a minute, don't it seem a bit quiet to you?" Ragetti asked.

Everyone in the boat looked at him, and then looked out at the beach. Ashley, still lay unconscious.

"Oh lets right, leave poor Ashley here then," She mumbled to herself.

"Bloody Hell," Jack gritted his teeth, and still holding the jar, he got out of the longboat and awkwardly picked Ashley up, throwing her over his shoulder and then climbing back in.

Without another word Ragetti and Pintel pushed the boat off, leaving Norrington behind….

**Authors Note: I know I take a lot longer to past nowadays but I have a very good reason! I go to a Drama group and we're doing a play (A proper BIG one)...there are about 87 teenagers (Ranging from about 13 - 16) and 17 main parts for the play. After a lot of auditioning (In a form of doing mini-performances in groups and the teachers note down people they think would be good) I was chosen for one of the main parts! Woot! Im really happy :)! Only bad thing is memorising the scripts but thats a normal thing and I do want to be an actress when Im older so I guess Ill have to get used to it.**

**Anyway, that was kind of pointless rambling but Im sorry i haven't posted as often as normal and I just wanted to say its because im doing a lot of rehearsals (Okay I spelt that wrong I know, but whatever, Im tired. Long day at school ya know...) and revising for tests and stuff like that. Okay...bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (10)**

Moments later, Jack's crew, minus Norrington, was back on the main deck of the Black Pearl. Will slowly opened his eyes. "What happened to the chest?" He asked groggily.

"Norrington took it – to draw them off," Elizabeth answered.

Gibbs appeared on deck and welcomed them all back. He was ready to make sail. "Jack!" He said. "We spied the Dutchman an hour past, rounding the point!"

"Is that so?" Jack replied with a confident look in his eye.

Gibbs gave his captain a funny look. He didn't have time to try to work out what was going on. There was a dangerous ship – the most dangerous ship to ever sail the seas – fat too close. "All hands! Set sail! Run her full!" Gibbs shouted.

Ashley – who had been dropped onto the deck – opened her eyes and almost immediately stood up. Swaying slightly, she walked over to Jack and Gibbs, as the rest of the crew scrambled to get underway.

Jack, felt no need to rush. He sat down on a barrel, his legs dangling, and cradled his precious jar.

"Gibbs, is your throat tight?" He asked.

"Aye," Gibbs answered.

Jack nodded. "Your heart beats fast, your breath is short, you have an acute awareness of vulnerability of your own skin?"

"Aye! Aye!" Gibbs replied.

Ashley curiously listened in on the conversation. Standing next to the barrel Jack was sat on.

"I fear you suffer from the malady of intense and overwhelming fear," Jack observed casually.

"What's into you? We've got only half a chance at best – and that's if the wind holds!" Ashley pointed out, not understanding Jacks attitude. Only a few hours ago he had been a bundle of nerves himself.

Elizabeth walked to the rail. For once, she had to agree with Jack. "We are in no danger," she said to Ashley. "I see empty horizon in all directions."

She had spoken too soon. As they watched in horror, the ocean began to bubble and foam. Suddenly, with a mighty splash, the Flying Dutchman shot up from below the sea. It settled down right next to the Pearl, sending a wave over her decks.

"Hard to port! Steal his wind! Full canvas!" Gibbs shouted.

As the crew worked furiously at their stations, Jack turned toward the Dutchman. Lifting the jar over his head, he pointed to it, nodded, smiled and gave a friendly wave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (10)**

**A/N: I know I haven't written in AGES and most of you have probably given up on me but Im close to finishing now!**

At the helm of The Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones pulled back as if he'd been struck, realising that Jack muse have his heart.

"Ready the cannons," Jones said to Maccus.

Jack yelled out to the Dutchman, "Over here! Yoo-hoo! Parlay!"

Gibbs moved alongside. "What's your play Jack?"

"Shhh!!" Jack replied. He thumped the jar. "I have the heart. In here,"

"Bless me! How?" Gibbs whispered.

Jack smiled. "Im Captain Jack Sparrow remember?"

Both Gibbs and Ashley sighed as they watched the cannon ports on the Dutchman opening. Jack thought he was invincible. But they knew betters – they had to protect the ship.

"Hard a' Port!" Ashley shouted, turning her attention back to the crew. "Hurry men!"

Jack's crew scrambled and The Black Pearl tacked hard, leaving the Dutchman at her stern. A blast of cannon fire suddenly came from The Dutchman's forward guns.

"Into the swells!" Go square to the wind! Come on!" Gibbs yelled, adjusting course.

The Dutchman fired again, but the pearl was pulling away. "She's falling behind!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Aye! With the wind! We've got her!" Gibbs nodded proudly,

"The Black Pearl can outrun The Dutchman?" Will asked.

"That ain't a natural ship," Ashley said, nodding at The Flying Dutchman. "It can sail direct against the wind, into a hurricane and not lost speed. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…."

"We rob her advantage," Will said, suddenly understanding.

"Aye," Gibbs said. "The pearl is the only ship Davy Jones fears. With reason,"

Jack smiled as The Pearl sped farther and farther away from The Dutchman. He held his jar close.

"If we can outrun her, we can take her!" Will said, rushing to Jack on deck. "We should turn and fight!"

"Or flee like the cowardly weasels we are," Jack answered brightly.

"You've the only ship as can match the Dutchman! In a fair fight we've got half a chance!"

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack answered, drumming upon his jar.

Suddenly, The Black Pearl lurched. Sailors tumbled forwards. Jack's jar was knocked free from his hands and shattered, sending sand and dirt all over the deck. He dropped to his knees and pawed through it. In search of the heart. There was nothing more than the dirt and sand.

Jack looked up at Gibbs and swallowed hard. "Um. I don't have the heart,"

"Then who does?" Gibbs asked, as the pearl groaned and shuddered to a stop. Jack went pale. He had neither Jones's heart nor Tia Dalma's dirt. Elizabeth looked out over the rail as the Pearl ground to a halt.

"We must have hit a reef!" She called out.

Will frowned, he'd heard those same words aboard 'The Edinburgh Trader', a ship he had recently stumbled upon. But it didn't last.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, seeing the terror in Will's eyes.

"The Kraken," was all Gibbs said.


	12. Chapter 12 THE END!

**Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – (THE END!)**

**A/N: The End is nigh! I feel quite sad actually, but, when they come out with The 3rd POTC movie. I shall probably continue the story of Ashley Sparrow.**

The deck of The Pearl grew silent as Gibbs's words sank in. The Kraken had finally found Jack.

On the floor of the ship, Jack had stopped sifting through the dirt and sand. It was no use. The heart was not there and the Black Spot had reappeared on his hand. He was marked, the situation was hopeless – he was doomed.

Ashley's heart gave a miserable thump, as she watched her father - one of the proudest pirates to ever sail the seas – despair. She walked over to him, trying not to seem sad. As that would make the situation twice as troublesome.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"No, No," Jack began. "No time for talking girl, you go and help Gibbs eh?"

"Bu-"

"Go love." Jack stood and put his hand on her shoulder.

Ashley's eyes filled with tears and, instinctively she hugged Jack. Almost as if clinging onto him would mean that the Kraken would not find him.

Jack, was rather confused. He didn't hug his daughter back though, he just looked at her. She was – to him anyway – a mere child when they met, and now, even if it had only been about a year. She had aged. Become a woman. One of the only women Jack truly wanted to protect.

"Ashley love, go and help Gibbs now," Jack said pushing her away gently.

"Aye, Aye," Ashley replied, her voice had never sounded so un-upbeat.

"Oh, and one more thing. I want ye to look after this for me. Until I get back eh?" Jack faked a smile and handed Ashley one of the many rings on his fingers.

"Aye sir," Ashley replied, walking away and towards Gibbs.

As quietly as possible, Jack headed towards the Pearls stern. None of the crewmembers noticed as he slipped into a longboat and rowed away from his ship.

The water around The Pearl began to churn and bubble, indicating the arrival of The Kraken. Then the terrible creature appeared from the depths, tentacles held high above the crew.

"To arms!" Will shouted. "Defend The Masts! Don't let it get a grip,"

The pirates ran to their stations and prepared for the coming attack. Cannons were loaded and masts made ready.

Slowly, the Krakens tentacles made their way over the railings. But Will had known that the Kraken would attack on the starboard side from his earlier encounter with the creature, and the cannons were ready. With a powerful command from Will, the canons were fired. The kraken was blown away – its body twisting in pain as it sank back away from the ship, smashing the longboats as it went down.

"It will be back!" Will yelled. Turning to Elizabeth as he added. "Get off the ship,"

"No boats," Elizabeth replied. The Kraken had destroyed every last pone of them. Or almost every last one….

As the Kraken was getting ready to attack again, Jack was working on getting away in his longboat as quickly as possible. But there was something stopping him from making a clean break. He looked down at his compass and watched the needle swing to its mark – The Black Pearl, his crew, and his daughter.

With a sigh, Jack began to row.

Back on the pearl, it looked as if the Kraken was going to win the battle. Nothing the pirates did to stop the monster worked. They shot at it, stabbed at it, three nests at it – but the beast kept coming.

Ashley dodged the tentacles and parts of the ship that were being destroyed; she decided to hide for the time being. She had seen Jack row away; she knew what he was like. But she decided she would forgive him, as this time his life was in danger.

Elizabeth stood in the captain's cabin, a rifle in her shaking hands. She also knew Jack had disappeared, but unlike Ashley; she was furious. How could he leave at a time like this? He was the one the Kraken was looking for. He had got them into this mess!

Then, tentacles slowly moved through the windows and started towards her. Stumbling, she dropped the rifle, headed towards the deck and ran straight into Jack. He was back.

"We've some time. Abandon ship!" He ordered, ignoring Elizabeth's look of surprise. Jack was too busy trying to locate Ashley.

"What chance do we have in a boat?" Will asked, coming over to Jack.

"Very little, But we can make for the island. We can get away as it takes down the pearl!" As Jack said this, his eyes grew sad. There was no choice. The kraken would return and The Pearl would go under. They had to get away.

Following orders, Will, Gibbs and the rest of the crew headed towards the longboat. But Ashley was not with them.

Elizabeth lingered the rest, and watched Jack as he took one last glance around his beloved ship.

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said softly. Moving closer towards him, she added. "You came back, I always knew you were a good man."

'_I don't trust her at all' _Ashley thought, as she watched from behind a barrel. The girl was right of course.

Leaning forward, Elizabeth kissed Jack, and then stepped back slowly.

CLICK.

Jack glanced down. Elizabeth had chained him to the mast of the ship while they kissed. "It's after you, not the ship – not us. It's the only way," She explained.

Ashley watched helplessly, Elizabeth was right of course. But Ashley decided she would rather die alongside her father.

"Pirate," Jack said, with admiration.

Elizabeth took one last look at Jack, who had been the cause of so much trouble in her life, and the cause of so much adventure. She rushed off the ship and left Jack…waiting.

Slowly, the tentacles of The Kraken snaked on board. With a mighty roar, the creature rose up in front of him, its mouth gaping and its breath deadly. And there before Jack, in the teeth of the mighty Kraken, was his lost, beloved hat. He plucked it out of the monsters mouth and placed it back on his head where it belonged.

"Jack!" Ashley called out, running to him from her hiding place.

"What the bloody hell are ye doing?" Jack asked.

"Staying with you," Ashley replied.

"Oh no ye ain't girl, I need someone to uphold the name Sparrow until I return. Go love. Run!"

Ashley hesitated, tears coming back into her eyes. But, she had no time to make any decisions for herself. Jack lifted her over his shoulder and threw her into the ocean. Away from the Kraken, and close to the crews longboat which was being rowed away by Will and Gibbs.

Ashley came up to the surface, and swam towards the longboat, where Cotton hauled her in.

She glared at Elizabeth, clutching the ring that Jack had given her just minutes before the Kraken had practically destroyed the pearl.

Meanwhile Jack stood once more face to face with the kraken. He stopped watching Ashley when he saw she had made it to safety, and then, he drew his sword.

"Hello Beastie," Jack said.

From the longboat, the crew of the Black Pearl watched as The Kraken and Jack battled. Slowly, the terrible creature covered the entire ship. With one mighty splash the pearl, and Jack with it, was taken below the waves.

On board The Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones smiled. "Jack Sparrow," He said with satisfaction. "Our debt is repaid,"

But Jones was not the only soul watching from The Dutchman. Bootstrap Bill was looking on as well. As Jack went down with the ship, Bootstrap's eyes grew wide with shock. What was left of his cursed heart wrenched.

With eyes full of sorrow, Bootstrap Bill looked out towards the still water where Jack and The Pearl had so recently been sailing. He remembered Jack Sparrow – _Captain_ Jack Sparrow – with a heavy heart. Quietly and painfully, Bill whispered to the empty sea, "If any man could beat the devil, I'd have though it would be you,"

The Black Pearl was gone, along with her captain. And, already, the world seemed a bit less bright without them.


	13. Chapter 13 Authors Notes READ NOW!

Two Sparrows And A Blood Debt – Authors Notes 

Well, that's that then!

I have been thinking for quite a while and now Im not sure if I should wait for the next POTC movie. That was of course my original plan, so that I could write others on different things….etc..

BUT, I am tempted to write a sequel. However, my ideas are gone for the moment and I don't know if I should.

Please tell me if you think I should write my own sequel or wait for the next movie.

And if you have any ideas I would be grateful as it would certainly help in the creation of a sequel.

Rocking21


	14. Chapter 14 Another note READ NOW!

**Decisions!**

Yes. I have written the first chapter of my 'Thirdquel' of 'You Forget One Very Important Thing Mate' and 'Two Sparrows and A Blood Debt'

Its called 'Saving Souls'

So check it out if you liked the ones before it.

Thanks

Rocking21


End file.
